1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test system and a test method thereof, and more particularly relates to a circuit test system and a circuit test method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Advance in technology has enabled the high speed electronic circuit. Thanks to the well researched and developed electronic devices, such as microprocessors and memories, it is possible for the electronic circuit to operate in the high speed environment but still keep the good performance. However, to test the input and output of the electronic circuit at high speed, a high speed tester is needed. For testing the electronic circuit, the high speed tester would generate data pattern which has a data rate high than 6 Gbps. Since the high speed tester is expensive, the need of the high speed tester should be avoided while the electronic circuit is tested.
Furthermore, the conventional test method simply tests off-chip drivers and receivers of the electronic circuit, and other electric elements such as clock receivers, first-in-first-out (FIFO) buffers, serial-to-parallel converters, clock trees and packages are not tested. An economical method for testing electronic circuits at high speed is necessary for cost down.